


proprietary rights

by troubled



Series: creature features [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, The Vampire/Incubus Bullshit Lives On, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubled/pseuds/troubled
Summary: iago had it right all along: jealousy's a monster.changmin should know better than to play along with yunho's games, andyet.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Series: creature features [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679200
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	proprietary rights

**Author's Note:**

> prequel to [lazarus rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567667), but the sparknotes version is: changmin's a vampire, yunho's an incubus and this is them before everything goes to shits. although it does get better. sort of.

Yunho is drop-dead gorgeous.

Changmin knows it. Yunho knows it. Every goddamn person in this goddamn room knows it and that's why Changmin is not having a very good time at the moment. He never should've caved to Yunho's request to bring him along to the court's monthly get-together. It's not a big party – most of them don't turn up usually, since vampires aren't exactly the most outgoing creatures around. Live long enough and you see the same old faces everywhere. Quasi-immortality gets old mighty quick after the first century.

However, Changmin made the mistake of mentioning the party to Yunho the week before and after enduring Yunho's pouting for a solid twenty minutes, he'd capitulated. He even got a blowjob out of it, which, at that time, seemed like a pretty sweet deal.

And now he's intensely regretting it. 

As a rule, they don't go out as often as Yunho would've liked. And Yunho likes going out. _A lot_. He likes going to new places, new clubs and seeing new people. He gets excited over it, like he lives his life looking forward to the prospect of socialising. Changmin doesn't. His perfect night would be him sitting in his very comfortable armchair, with a glass of wine and a book. And then fucking Yunho into the mattress until they both pass out. _Perfect_. But he also wants to see Yunho happy and that translates to being dragged to places where, more often than not, a lot of bodies are crammed into a tight space. With loud, offensive music that consists of unnecessary screaming. And strobe lights going fucking crazy above their heads, hurting Changmin's sensitive eyes.

That's not even the worst part.

The worst part is having to control the urge to mangle anyone who so much as looks at Yunho because they never just wanted to look.

Changmin doesn't mind the humans. Not really. He considers them harmless. They're always the first that gets drawn into Yunho's orbit. It's not just the subtle pheromones that pull them close – it's Yunho being Yunho. Bright and jubilant and so fucking beautiful, it's beyond comprehension. Watching humans flock around Yunho is like watching moths fly straight into the fire, kamikaze intent, and Changmin is starting to think that he knows the feeling very well. Yunho would dance with them, let them bask in his presence until they start to get too clingy, too handsy, and then he would slink back into Changmin's arms, demanding to be kissed.

So Changmin doesn't mind the humans.

It's the rest of the population that pisses him off.

Case in point:

He finds Yunho in the library, being cornered by a black-suited, greasy-haired guy under the oil portrait of a grim-faced elder. They're miles away from the party and Yunho is smiling, face tilted to the side as he considers what's being said to him. It must not be very interesting because his eyes immediately flicker towards Changmin, who's standing behind the slightly ajar door but is making no move to step inside. Yet. A spark of mischief dances in Yunho's beetle-black eyes when they catch Changmin's, before he returns his attention back to the guy. Changmin watches him murmur something in return that makes the guy laugh. It's not a loud laugh; it's low and intimate and the guy moves closer to Yunho. His hand comes to rest on Yunho's waist.

Changmin raises an eyebrow.

Yunho's eyes find him again and, much to Changmin's chagrin, he winks.

Deciding that he'd seen enough, Changmin kicks the door open. Hard.

"Get your hands off him."

The guy turns around, pale face pulled into a hideous scowl at the interruption. "Shim Changmin! What is the meaning of this?!"

Of course Yunho has to pick the most troublesome member of the higher court, when he could've settled for someone who doesn't already have a grudge against Changmin for something that happened in fucking Bulgaria. That might or might not be Changmin's fault, but who's keeping track. Changmin can feel a migraine descending onto the back of his head and resists the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. While Changmin might be the younger one between the two, he outranks the other vampire simply by the virtue of his sire. He doesn't like flaunting his pedigree to get his ways, but it does help in situations like this.

When his incubus lover decides to play around and potentially fucks up the precarious relationship he'd maintained with those he already does not like and do not like him.

"He's with me, Taeho." Changmin crosses his arms. His eyes narrow to where the hand has not yet been removed from Yunho's waist. "Walk away now and we won't have any problem."

Taeho, predictably, does not take the suggestion. The hand turns to an entire arm circling around Yunho's waist. He even ignores Yunho's sound of protest when he squeezes him too tightly. "Or what?"

Changmin sighs.

*

Changmin doesn't wait until they're in the bedroom before he scoops Yunho up and dumps him into the couch. It takes Yunho by surprise but he's quick to rally, twisting around so that when Changmin descends upon him, he's facing him. And grinning like he knows how much he'd riled Changmin up.

"Are you happy now?"

"You didn't have to break his fingers." Yunho circles his arms around Changmin's neck. His grin widens. "But you were really hot when you're defending my honour. Made me feel all tingly."

Changmin scowls. "I should've snapped both his hands for touching you."

"So hot," Yunho repeats, but now it's a moan and he's rubbing himself against Changmin. His eyes are dilated and Changmin smells him, the scent of his desire rolling off of his skin thickly. Yunho nips at the shell of Changmin's ear, murmuring, "You make _me_ feel hot."

It's so goddamn cheesy and this kind of juvenile behaviour shouldn't be encouraged, but Changmin's body is eager to go along with it. His fattening cock is already pressing against his zipper, well ahead of schedule. Yunho wriggles out of his pants and has just enough time to unbutton his dress shirt when Changmin slips two fingers into his mouth. He's smiling when he runs his tongue over the fingers, wetting them nice and proper, making the whole thing an entire show for Changmin like the fucking cocktease that he is.

When Changmin pushes his fingers into Yunho, he holds his gaze as he presses deeper. He gets a groan and a twist of Yunho's hips, pushing down greedily. Always wanting too much. Yunho craves the fullness, not just the satisfaction of a good fuck and Changmin's going to give it to him. He likes to see Yunho like this – laid out flat on his back, knees bent and spread wide as he urges Changmin to use him harder. Breathy, broken noises leak free from Yunho's spit-slick lips, his fingers curling into the couch and he cants his hips higher. Searching for more when Changmin fucks him with his fingers. Slow and hard.

They've never needed much prep, not when he's fucking Yunho. Whose body is made to be fucked, to be filled with so much come that he glows the next morning. Sometimes Changmin would just fuck him straight away. Dry. And Yunho's body would accommodate him like his ass is tailored to Changmin's specifications. It's one of the perks of fucking an incubus – they pare sex down to its most basic, animalistic instincts. To fuck and to be fucked. Bodies rutting and feeding off each other.

But sometimes, like tonight, Changmin takes his time and waits until Yunho starts to unravel at the seams. It's a punishment, of sorts, for Yunho's transgression at the party.

And they both would get to enjoy this at the end.

Yunho loses what little breath he has as Changmin thumbs at his stretched rim, tells him that it's such a pretty, pink little thing on its own but it looks so much better with Changmin's fingers shoved into it. Yunho jerks and keens, trying to ride the fingers but gets nowhere when Changmin eases them almost halfway out. He lets out a sob, a stuttered incoherent plea and his breathing goes quick and shallow. Changmin lifts one of Yunho's legs over his shoulder and bites down on the inside of his knee.

Yunho's cock jumps, leaving white streaks all over his heaving belly.

"That's it, let me hear you," he says and lets his nail scratch over the sensitive patch of skin between Yunho's hole and his balls. "What do you want?"

"I want your cock. Fuck me with your cock, _please_ —"

Yunho always begs so prettily and it's hard enough to deny Yunho anything normally; having an incubus on a sex-high begging for his cock makes this the height of his wet dreams. Changmin pops his button and pulls the zipper down, doesn't even bother taking off his pants because he needs to be inside Yunho _yesterday_. He strokes his cock once, twice and feeds it to Yunho's hole, prying him open slowly. Yunho's mouth falls open into a punched-out gasp, like Changmin's cock is displacing the oxygen inside his lungs. Changmin stops once he's fully seated, wants to savour the tight clutch of Yunho's body, before he withdraws. And slams back in.

A scream tears itself from Yunho's throat as Changmin sets a brutal pace, fingers digging into Yunho's hips as he takes and takes and takes. Yunho pushes back to meet each shove of Changmin's cock, clenching his inner muscles like he doesn't want to let Changmin go. He's hanging on, nails sinking into Changmin's shoulder as he skids up the length of the couch from the force of being fucked. Fire licks up Changmin's spine, spreads all through him like sheet lightning as he looks down at Yunho. Sees the perfect paleness of Yunho's skin, the fever-flush spreading everywhere. Sees the way he writhes and bucks and cries for Changmin. He wants Yunho, all of him, all the time. Changmin fucks in, feels the weight of Yunho fucking right back and thinks,

_I'm going to kill anyone that tries to take you from me._

Changmin leans over to bite at Yunho's chest, sucking and bruising a nipple before moving to the other. He likes leaving his marks on Yunho. Likes knowing that underneath Yunho's clothes, he wears the shape of Changmin's teeth like a brand. He'd never drunk from Yunho, the topic hasn't come up, and a large part of him insists for it to happen soon. He imagines fucking Yunho while sinking his teeth into that beautiful, pale neck, filling his mouth with the sweet, sweet taste of Yunho's blood. That's what drives him to the edge, the phantom sweetness trickling down his throat, and he shoves hard into Yunho. Coming inside the tight, wet heat of Yunho's body and keeps fucking him with shallow thrusts until he's too soft to do so.

Yunho groans and goes loose everywhere except for where Changmin's cock is still inside him. Easing his cock out, Changmin kisses Yunho's thigh and lets the leg slip from his shoulder. There's a faint mark where his zipper must've caught Yunho's skin and he runs his thumb over the dents, apologetic. Maybe he should've gotten undressed first before getting on with the fuck, even if technically, it wasn't his fault. Yunho had been very insistent and Changmin couldn't do anything but to oblige. Perhaps it should worry him that he's getting wrapped up around the incubus' finger, but that's a thought for another day. 

Changmin's popping off the top button of his shirt when he catches Yunho's eyes. He's spread out in a shameless, languid sprawl, thighs spread open and Changmin's come slowly leaking out of his ass. Absolutely ruining the couch that Changmin had inherited from a tsar.

The stark hunger Changmin sees in Yunho’s eyes makes him grimace. Right. Incubus. Zero refractory period. Changmin looks at his cock as it twitches feebly.

"Give me fifteen minutes and then we'll go again."

*

**end**

*

[twitter](https://twitter.com/carnivrous) ; [tumblr](http://carnivrous.tumblr.com/) ; [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/carnivrous)


End file.
